


Второй шанс на первое впечатление

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: К тому, что после войны их отношения изменятся, Широ был готов, хотя и не знал, как сделать для этого первый шаг.Но того, что Кит бесследно исчезнет после одной из миссий Клинков, он не ожидал. Как и того, что Кит втайне от всех заведёт себе кота.





	Второй шанс на первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на All Out Asia Big Bang на @дневниках.  
> Огромное спасибо Венди за бесподобные арты!!! ♥  
> <https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/d3/eMezSlod_o.jpg>  
> <https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/00/3wAB5g2C_o.jpg>  
> <https://images2.imgbox.com/04/d7/uK0lCTgQ_o.jpg>
> 
> И спасибо Джедайт за огромную поддержку в процессе написания этого текста - без тебя я бы не справилась ♥

– Что значит _пропал_?..

Лицо Коливана, высветившееся на коммуникационном экране, осталось таким же бесстрастным, как и всегда; Широ показалось, что по нему мелькнула тень, но с таким же успехом это могли быть и помехи. Он крепче стиснул пальцы, и приборная панель под рукой угрожающе хрустнула.

– Коливан, – как можно ровнее повторил он, тяжело опираясь на парящую отдельно от тела руку. – _Что значит пропал?.._

– _Он благополучно вернулся с последнего задания_ , – заверил его Коливан, словно это не он только что будничным тоном сообщил, что Кит пропал без вести. – _Я лично видел его вчера, и сегодня утром он должен был явиться ко мне с отчётом, прежде чем отправиться обратно на Атлас. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что он не возвращался. Уверен, что нет никаких поводов для беспокойства._

Для лидера тайной организации, почти десять тысяч лет противостоявшей империи галра, лгал Коливан отвратительно. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Кит, несмотря на некоторые проблемы с дисциплиной и определённую своенравность, никогда не исчез бы без предупреждения; знал Широ и то, что Коливан не стал бы с ним связываться просто так, если бы повода для беспокойства и правда не было.

Словно подтверждая его мысли, Коливан неловко отвёл взгляд в сторону. Где-то на заднем плане раздался неясный шум, и складка между его бровей на мгновение стала глубже.

– _Поводов для беспокойства нет_ , – неохотно повторил он, по-прежнему глядя мимо камеры. – _Однако я был бы… признателен… если бы кто-то мог забрать его… вещи._

Широ почувствовал, как внутри него что-то оборвалось. Приборная панель не выдержала силы альтеанского протеза и всё-таки треснула у него под пальцами; слова застряли в горле, и он сумел лишь кивнуть в ответ, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенное выражение, сменившее недовольную гримасу на лице Коливана. 

Несмотря на то, что Атлас стоял на земле, дышать вдруг стало тяжело, как будто отказали генераторы искусственной атмосферы на борту. Широ тяжело сглотнул, завершил входящий вызов, не прощаясь, и низко опустил голову, всё так же тяжело опираясь на пострадавшую панель. По крайней мере, на мостике он был один; в мирное время круглосуточное присутствие экипажа за рабочими станциями не требовалось, и он сам собирался к себе в каюту, когда поступил вызов от Коливана.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он может потерять Кита. Даже в те моменты, когда они оказывались на грани жизни и смерти, он знал, что Кит выберется – Кит всегда был рядом, Кит был, наверное, единственной константой в его порой столь безумной жизни, Кит просто _не мог_ исчезнуть. Широ не мог его потерять.

И как иронично, что это произошло именно теперь – когда война и кровопролитные сражения остались позади, и им больше не приходилось рисковать жизнью каждый день. 

Он ещё несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь выровнять дыхание, и расправил плечи.

Что бы ни произошло, терять самообладание не стоило; нервный срыв едва ли помог бы ему отыскать и вернуть Кита.

..::..::..::..

– На базе сейчас слишком мало Клинков, чтобы заботиться о домашних питомцах, – сообщил Коливан, как только Широ вышел из шаттла, и добавил, когда он недоуменно вскинул брови, ошарашенный таким приветствием: – Как я и говорил, нет поводов для беспокойства… Адмирал.

– Питомцах? – переспросил Широ, проигнорировав очередное бессмысленное заверение в том, что не стоит волноваться о пропаже Кита. Тем более если Космо остался с Клинками; волк достаточно дружелюбно вёл себя с теми, кому доверял Кит, но никогда бы по своей воле не бросил хозяина, если только у него не было возможности последовать за ним.

Широ не знал, что это может означать, и даже не хотел об этом думать.

– Это проще показать, – загадочно пояснил Коливан и со вздохом кивнул в сторону выхода из ангара. 

По пути к жилым комнатам им действительно никого не встретилось – теперь, когда прямая необходимость в подпольном сопротивлении отпала, Клинки могли больше не скрываться, но и желающих пополнить их ряды стало меньше; не было цели, не было смысла, не было у многих и желания связываться с организацией, само существование которой напоминало о долгой и жестокой войне, которую так хотелось оставить в прошлом.

Но были и те, кто по-прежнему оставался верен делу и понимал, что их миссия далека от завершения. Многим галра удалось сохранить достаточно последователей и огневой мощи, чтобы держать в страхе отдельные небольшие планеты, но при этом недостаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание коалиции. Они были скрытны, действовали осторожно и порой куда более продуманно, чем во время войны, когда можно было не заботиться о подобных мелочах; теперь, когда война неожиданно завершилась не в их пользу, им приходилось изобретать новые способы сохранить привычный уклад жизни.

В числе прочего Клинки работали и над тем, чтобы разыскать всех оставшихся отщепенцев бывшей Империи.

В подобной обстановке поводы для беспокойства, на взгляд Широ, были всегда.

Они остановились возле одной из комнат, и Коливан приложил руку к сенсорному замку; панель мигнула фиолетовым, и дверь послушно отъехала в сторону. Космо, лежавший на полу возле кровати, лениво приоткрыл один глаз и завилял хвостом при виде Широ.

Широ моргнул. Обычно волк остро чувствовал всё, что касалось его хозяина, и первым начинал вести себя беспокойно, если Кита что-то тревожило; то, что сейчас он даже не подумал сдвинуться с места, одновременно озадачивало и в какой-то степени успокаивало.

Возможно, с Китом и правда не случилось ничего плохого.

Коливан вздохнул у него за плечом, как будто мог прочитать его мысли – а может, заметил, как Широ расслабил напряженные плечи, – и неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

– Не представляю, где и когда он это взял и зачем притащил на базу, но…

В первое мгновение Широ не понял, о чём он говорит, а затем заметил шевеление на кровати – и два ярко-жёлтых глаза, уставившихся на него из темноты. 

Темнота дёрнулась, протяжно мяукнула и вдруг кубарем скатилась с кровати, кинувшись к нему, но неуверенно замерев на полпути.

– Это что… кот? 

– Полагаю, что так, – ворчливо согласился Коливан. Космо поднял голову, смерил их обоих пристальным и нервирующим взглядом, а затем фыркнул и ткнул застывшего посреди комнаты кота носом в бок; кот дёрнулся, вздыбив шерсть, но тут же успокоился, убедившись, что это всего лишь волк.

И снова шагнул к Широ, опасливо глядя на него снизу вверх.

Широ присел на корточки и с улыбкой протянул ему руку. 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/d3/eMezSlod_o.jpg)

Кот был совершенно обыкновенным и вполне себе земным – разве что тоска во взгляде, которым он одарил Широ, прежде чем сделал ещё один шаг и уткнулся лбом ему в ладонь, была чересчур пронзительной, но им приходилось сталкиваться и с более странными вещами. Широ почесал его за ухом и посмотрел на Коливана, угрюмо скрестившего руки на груди.

– Как он здесь оказался?

– Он был в комнате, когда я пришёл за Китом. Должно быть, до этого он его прятал, – он пожал плечами. – Вероятно, Кит не подумал покормить своих… питомцев… перед тем, как уйти.

– Может, его перенёс сюда Космо, – задумчиво пробормотал Широ, почесывая кота под подбородком. Тот вёл себя так, словно не знал, как реагировать на неожиданное, но приятное внимание – то вытягивал шею и начинал переступать на месте передними лапами, то вдруг напрягался и начинал пятиться, озираясь по сторонам. Далеко, впрочем, он не отходил, и стоило ему заметить, что Широ готов убрать руку, как он снова оказывался рядом. – Может, ему просто стало одиноко…

Одиноко без Кита, повисло в воздухе.

– Если бы ему было одиноко, он мог бы отправиться за своим хозяином, – проворчал Коливан и устало потер переносицу, прикрывая на мгновение глаза. – Нет никаких гарантий, что это не он куда-то телепортировал Кита. После его возвращения ни один корабль не покидал базу.

Широ нахмурился и медленно выпрямился; кот тут же прижался к его ногам, подозрительно глядя то на него, то на Коливана, то на невозмутимо наблюдавшего за разговором Космо. 

Коливан уже говорил ему и про корабли, и про то, что видеонаблюдение в личных комнатах Клинков не велось из соображений приватности, но видимо посчитал нужным повторить ещё раз – на случай, если из их разговора Широ услышал только то, что Кит исчез.

Не то чтобы он был далёк от истины. 

– И бросил его одного? – Широ с сомнением посмотрел на Космо, и ему показалось, что волк опасно сощурился, пригвождая его к месту немигающим взглядом. – Он бы никогда не поступил так с Китом. 

Кот потерся о его ногу и согласно мяукнул, а Космо наконец моргнул и посмотрел на Широ чуть более благосклонно, снова устраивая голову на сложенных перед собой лапах. Коливан молча поджал губы.

– Он мог вернуться по его просьбе.

Кот снова протяжно мяукнул, теснее прижимаясь к Широ, и Широ наклонился, рассеянно потрепав его по загривку. Не ожидавший этого кот не устоял на лапах и неловко сел, смешно вытянув задние лапы и скосив жёлтые глаза на пальцы Широ. 

Коливан был прав – Кит не мог просто испариться, а единственный способ, которым он мог покинуть базу Клинков без корабля, сейчас как ни в чём ни бывало лежал на полу в его комнате и лениво наблюдал за вторым её несанкционированным обитателем, устроившимся у Широ на ногах. Но и в то, что Космо мог просто так куда-то его закинуть и вернуться обратно в одиночку, Широ верилось с трудом – волк был своенравен и порою упрям, любил иногда и поиграть, не особо интересуясь желанием окружающих, но Киту был предан безоговорочно и ни за что бы не оставил его там, откуда Кит не смог бы выбраться без его помощи.

– Мы оставили сообщение для Кролии, – вздохнул Коливан. – Если Кит не вернулся на Атлас, возможно, он отправился к ней. Она пока не выходила на связь.

Слегка поразмыслив, Широ был вынужден признать, что этот вариант вполне был похож на правду. Дышать стало легче. Он слабо улыбнулся и снова наклонился, чтобы поднять на руки не сопротивляющегося кота; тот испуганно уставился на него, слабо дернувшись, но когтей не выпустил, что, безусловно, не могло не радовать. Широ любил кошек, но ходить с располосованным лицом у него прямо сейчас не было никакого желания.

– Он совсем ручной, – отстранённо заметил он, прижимая кота к груди. – Может, Кит собирался вернуть его хозяину?

Или завёл гораздо раньше, чем можно было предположить. От этой мысли неприятно потянуло под ложечкой; Широ привык, что Кит рассказывал ему обо всём, и хотя новое домашнее животное не относилось к числу новостей первостепенной важности, было всё же странно осознавать, что Кит не счёл нужным поделиться с ним.

У Кита была своя жизнь, и чем дальше, тем меньше места в ней оставалось для Широ. Винить в этом, кроме самого себя, ему было некого, но ему всегда казалось, что у них ещё будет время – и каждый раз находились новые причины отложить давно назревавший разговор. Сначала было не до того из-за войны, а после войны стало некуда спешить – и вот Кит всё чаще улетал на помощь Клинкам, задерживался на миссиях всё дольше, рассказывал о своей жизни всё меньше, и вместо того, чтобы найти подходящее время, приходилось задумываться о том, чтобы найти подходящую тему.

Словно почувствовав, как неспокойно стало у него на душе, кот боднул его головой, и Широ слабо улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз в пронзительные жёлтые глаза.

– Я заберу их на Атлас, – рассеянно сказал он. – Дай знать, как только появятся известия от Кролии. Или от Кита.

..::..::..::..

В отличие от Космо, всю дорогу сохранявшего невозмутимое спокойствие, кот вёл себя смирно ровно до того момента, как Широ открыл дверь в свою каюту на Атласе. До этого молча сидевший у него на руках кот неожиданно встрепенулся, затравленно оглядываясь по сторонам, плотно прижал уши к голове, с ужасом уставился на Широ и в то же мгновение попытался вырваться на свободу, превратившись в огромный пушистый шар.

– Куда!..

Космо отреагировал гораздо проворней растерявшегося от неожиданности Широ – стоило коту кубарем свалиться на пол и броситься наутек, как он растворился в воздухе и снова появился чуть дальше по коридору, перегораживая ему путь. Кот в панике раздулся ещё шире, зашипел, отчаянно буксуя на скользком полу, но развернуться не успел – Космо бережно схватил его передними зубами за шкирку и вернулся к Широ.

Широ потер расцарапанную руку и уставился на безвольно повисшего кота, вяло ворчавшего то ли на него, то ли на Космо, то ли на весь мир.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, осторожно похлопав Космо по голове. Тот сощурил глаза, гордо подаваясь навстречу ласке, и вильнул хвостом, на мгновение становясь похожим на самого обычного пса со слегка необычным окрасом. Кот фыркнул, и Широ присел перед ними на корточки. – В чём дело? Я тебя не обижу, обещаю.

Кот посмотрел на него так жалобно, что Широ стало стыдно. Космо фыркнул, прошёл мимо Широ в комнату, бесцеремонно отпихнув его с дороги – кот негодующе зашипел и снова дернулся, но обмяк, как только Космо легонько его встряхнул, – и сел посреди гостиной, осторожно опуская кота на пол. 

Тот опасливо посмотрел на Широ, по-прежнему сидевшего на корточках у порога, снова вздыбил шерсть и пулей скрылся под диваном. 

Звук, который издал Космо, был странно похож на лающий смех. 

– Ладно, – озадаченно пробормотал Широ, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки. Он закрыл дверь, убедившись, что доступ в комнату по умолчанию по-прежнему есть только у него и у Кита, и вздохнул, глядя на запрыгнувшего на диван Космо.

– Не уверен, что Кит разрешает тебе сидеть на мебели, – сказал он. Космо ответил своим фирменным пристальным взглядом, навевающим мысли о гипнозе, и Широ передернул плечами. Откуда-то из-под дивана раздался возмущенный мяв; Космо с любопытством свесил голову между лап, но даже и не подумал слезать. 

Портить с ним отношения Широ не хотелось, поэтому настаивать он не стал. К тому же, зная Кита, он почти не сомневался, что любые запреты подобного рода – если они вообще были – носили чисто формальный характер и на практике не соблюдались, так что он вздохнул, покачал головой и потрепал Космо по ушам, проходя мимо него на скромную кухню.

Животных нужно было чем-то кормить, отстранённо подумал он, пряча зевок в сгибе локтя и чувствуя, как у него самого заурчало в животе. Адреналин, бурливший у него в крови с момента звонка Коливана, себя исчерпал, и нервное возбуждение уступило место накатившей усталости; он наконец вспомнил, что не спал уже больше суток, и ничего не ел, кажется, с прошлого обеда, потому что ужин накануне он пропустил, задержавшись на совещании.

Это могло стать проблемой. Несмотря на то, что он жил на Атласе уже несколько месяцев, ничто на его кухне не выдавало признаков жилого помещения – она оставалась всё такой же девственно чистой и пустой, как в первый день, когда перед Широ сама собой распахнулась дверь этой каюты. Удивительно, что Атлас вообще посчитал нужным выделить ему комнату с кухней; бывали дни, когда по их ментальной связи до Широ доносились отголоски свежих изменений на корабле, и он уже не раз возвращался к себе в полной уверенности, что вместо двери на кухню обнаружит ровную стену.

Но пока что этого не произошло. Атлас регулярно менялся, повинуясь заложенным в него необъяснимым самообучающимся алгоритмам, но того, что готовить Широ не умеет, не любит и не собирается, упорно не понимал и заменить кухню на короткий потайной путь к столовой отказывался.

Обычно Широ это мало беспокоило: он появлялся в каюте только ночью и даже кофе утром пил как правило у себя в кабинете, поэтому ни отсутствие посуды, ни пустой холодильник его не смущали. Но обычно ему и не приходилось заботиться о чьих-то ещё интересах; и Космо, и безымянному коту стоило как минимум налить воды, а он даже не помнил, были ли у него хоть какие-нибудь подходящие тарелки.

Тарелки, к немалому облегчению (и легкому удивлению) Широ, и правда нашлись в одном из нижних шкафов, и он набрал воды в две глубокие миски, которые поставил в углу. С едой дела обстояли несколько хуже; искать корм для животных посреди ночи он не горел желанием – судя по времени на коммуникаторе, было уже ближе к раннему утру, чем к ночи, и до его обычного будильника оставалось всего несколько часов, – а из человеческой еды у него была только половина заветренной пиццы, оставшейся после их еженедельной встречи на прошлых выходных. 

Впрочем, еженедельными эти встречи были лишь первые пару месяцев. И в Гарнизоне, почти целиком перебазировавшемся на Атлас, и у Вольтрона хватало своих дел; собраться всем вместе удавалось нечасто, как бы они ни старались соблюдать традицию. 

Широ достал наименее унылый кусок из коробки, стараясь не задумываться о том, сколько времени прошло с выходных, и со вздохом вернулся в гостиную. 

– Сложно соблюдать традиции, когда не вся команда в сборе, – вслух пожаловался он, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Космо и почесывая его за ухом. Тот приоткрыл один глаз, а затем поднял морду, чтобы понюхать пиццу – но почти сразу потерял к ней интерес и снова отвернулся, сворачиваясь калачиком возле Широ. 

Энтузиазма это не прибавляло, но Широ решил, что достаточно голоден, чтобы съесть даже холодную и слегка резиновую на вкус пиццу. 

– По крайней мере, – пробормотал он, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза, – с вами у меня будет повод лишний раз встретиться с Китом.

Из-под дивана раздался шорох, и Широ тихо хмыкнул – кажется, кот знал, как зовут его хозяина.

– Ты тоже по нему скучаешь, да, приятель? – спросил он, на всякий случай не двигаясь, чтобы не спугнуть выбравшегося наружу кота, и всё так же глядя в потолок. 

Кот тихо мурлыкнул и прижался боком к его ноге. Широ скосил глаза вниз и улыбнулся уголком рта, встретившись с тоскливым жёлтым взглядом.

– Он скоро вернётся, – тихо сказал он, не зная, кого пытается убедить больше – себя или животных. Космо явно особо не переживал на этот счёт, но испуганный и по-человечески грустный взгляд чёрного кота навевал на него невесёлые мысли. – Я уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Он вернётся. Не может же он так просто бросить… вас. 

Кот тихо, жалобно мяукнул, запрыгивая на диван, и боднул его руку; Широ слабо усмехнулся и погладил его, невольно подумав о том, что теперь, кажется, успокаивали его.

Что ж, он не возражал.

Это было как нельзя кстати.

..::..::..::..

– Не знал, что у Кита есть кот, – деловито сказал Ханк, почесывая неловко застывшего на месте кота под подбородком. – И как же тебя зовут, мм? Кто у нас хороший котик?

Кот прижал уши и попятился назад, затравленно озираясь на Широ, занятого разбором пакетов. Ханк к просьбе о помощи с кормом отнёсся серьёзно, и Широ в который раз прокручивал у себя в голове их разговор в тщетных попытках вспомнить, что именно он сказал. Ему казалось, что речь шла только о корме для животных, но либо он всё-таки забыл конкретизировать этот момент, либо Ханк понял его по-своему; кроме внушительного количества различных консервов и сухих кормов, мисок, игрушек и щёток, он также принёс с собой несколько пакетов с самой обычной едой, которой хватило бы, кажется, по меньшей мере на половину Атласа.

– Не думаю, что у него есть имя, – рассеянно заметил Широ, скептически разглядывая незнакомые овощи в одном из бумажных пакетов. – Кит даже Космо отказывается называть по имени.

– Верно, – хмыкнул Ханк и подразнил кота рукой в воздухе. Кот снова кинул на Широ жалобный взгляд. – Но Космо – космический волк! А эта прелесть с Земли. Может, он назвал его Пушинкой? Нет? Мистер Тьма? Ночная Фурия? Чёрный? 

Широ отложил пакеты в сторону и развернулся, привалившись к кухонной тумбе и с улыбкой складывая руки на груди. Кот возмущённо сидел на полу перед Ханком, смешно вытянув перед собой заднюю лапу, словно не знал, куда её деть, и переводил полный негодования взгляд с сюскающего Ханка на Широ. 

– Довольно… необычные клички.

– Ну, это же Кит, – Ханк пожал плечами, а кот вдруг подобрался и мяукнул. Ханк удивленно вскинул брови, и Широ показалось, что кот закатил глаза.

– Он знает, как зовут его хозяина, – высказал свое предположение Широ и постарался не думать о том, что на морде у кота промелькнула отчётливая досада – должно быть, показалось из-за нехватки сна. 

– То есть… он откликается на его имя? – медленно сказал Ханк и прищурился. – Кит?

Кот вздохнул и мяукнул.

– Кит, – уже откровенно ухмыляясь, повторил Ханк, протягивая коту руку. Тот мрачно уставился на неё, но снова мяукнул и неохотно боднул его пальцы лбом – Ханк тут же тихо рассмеялся и принялся чесать его за ушами. Кот стоически вытерпел несколько секунд подобного обращения, после чего зашипел, раздув хвост, и юркнул Широ за ноги. – Да, это точно Кит. Вылитый.

– Мы не будем называть его кота его же именем, – попытался возразить Широ, но Ханк уже поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с колен пыль (и кошачью шерсть), и снисходительно похлопал Широ по плечу.

– А мы и не называли, – бодро сообщил он и отодвинул Широ от стола, закатывая рукава и пододвигая к себе один из пакетов, которые Широ так и не нашёл, куда убрать. – Всё как хотел Кит: кот сам выбрал себе имя. Достань из вон того пакета цуккини.

Рядом с ним с тихим треском статического электричества материализовался Космо с нужным пакетом в зубах, и Широ молча передал его Ханку, не глядя протянувшему руку. 

– Не то чтобы я не был признателен за помощь, – попытался тактично заметить Широ, заглядывая ему через плечо, – но… что ты делаешь?

– Готовлю, – отрезал Ханк и пощёлкал языком, подзывая Космо и кидая ему что-то с разделочной доски. Откуда она взялась – из ящика, который Широ до сих пор не замечал, или из одного из пакетов, – сказать было сложно. – Космо, будь хорошим мальчиком, уведи своего второго папочку с кухни, чтобы он не мешался под ногами.

– Что… второго… Я не…

Широ моргнул и покачнулся на месте – когда он открыл глаза, перед ним была уже гостиная. Космо бесцеремонно толкнул его боком, чтобы он упал на диван, и устроился рядом, невинно положив морду ему на колени.

– Это, конечно, не мое дело, что у вас там происходит, – бодро сказал Ханк, чуть повысив голос, чтобы его было слышно из кухни, – но чисто для справки: даже Космо меня прекрасно понял.

Космо посмотрел на него снизу вверх и широко оскалился, вываливая наружу язык и немедленно обслюнявливая чистые брюки. По его глазам редко можно было что-то прочитать, но на этот раз Широ безошибочно угадал в них самодовольство.

– Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, – сухо отозвался Широ, со вздохом потянув Космо за ухо. Тот мотнул головой и лизнул его руку. 

– Ты можешь ничего мне не рассказывать, – Ханк высунулся с кухни и подмигнул. – Мы всё понимаем. Но Кита здесь сейчас нет, поэтому можешь расслабиться, вовсе не обязательно держать перед нами лицо. 

Откуда-то за ним раздался глухой стук, и Ханк обеспокоенно обернулся через плечо, а в следующее мгновение, едва не сшибая его с ног, на полусогнутых лапах с кухни выбежал кот. Он пару раз нервно оглянулся на Ханка, прижимая уши к голове, затем посмотрел на Широ – и опрометью кинулся под диван.

– «Мы»? – подозрительно уточнил Широ, стараясь не думать о том, что ещё подразумевалось в словах Ханка. – Ты имеешь в виду себя и Космо?

– Нет, я имею в виду остальных, – Ханк пожал плечами и снова скрылся на кухне. Через секунду там что-то зашипело, и он повысил голос: – Широ, ты взял сегодня выходной. _Выходной_. 

– Я не брал выходной.

– Ты взял выходной, – настойчиво повторил Ханк. Шипение стихло, а затем сменилось бульканьем, и Широ против воли почувствовал, как у него заурчало в животе. Космо снова лизнул его руку, словно разделяя эти чувства; он обречённо посмотрел на слюнявую ладонь и вздохнул – вытирать её, похоже, уже не было смысла. – Не говори мне, что ты не знал, чем это закончится.

– У меня нет выходных, и я понятия не имею, – честно сказал Широ, не особо надеясь, что его услышат, и потянулся за коммуникатором, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Иногда дистанционно управляемая рука себя оправдывала. Новых сообщений у него не было, и он задержал палец над именем Кита; последняя активность в чате с ним была неделю назад, до того, как он отправился на задание Клинков. Широ знал, что его коммуникатор остался на базе, и писать не имело смысла, но думать об этом не хотелось – без этого поверить в то, что с Китом всё в порядке, было проще. Он нахмурился и снова заблокировал экран. 

– Это значит, что сегодня мы все собираемся у тебя, – пояснил Ханк. – И никаких возражений. 

Широ слабо улыбнулся. Он догадывался, что следующим козырем Ханка будет что-нибудь о том, что команда Вольтрона в отсутствие своего лидера простаивает без дела, и Широ, как бывший Чёрный паладин, должен взять на себя за них ответственность; он также знал, что при необходимости команда прекрасно справлялась на Земле и без Кита, и что у всех были свои планы – не далее как вчера, задолго до звонка Коливана, заглянувший на мостик Лэнс проболтался о свидании с Аллурой, а Пидж уже третий день безвылазно сидела в мастерской над улучшениями для истребителей нового поколения.

Но когда утром он связался с Ханком и немного растерянно обрисовал в общих чертах ситуацию, он сказал, что Кит пропал, и все их планы, по-видимому, передвинулись на неопределённый срок. Возможно, это было ошибкой с его стороны – не стоило зря беспокоить команду, но Широ не хотел скрывать от них нечто подобное; в лучшем случае все они, не стесняясь в выражениях, выскажут Киту всё, что думают о его внезапных исчезновениях, когда он вернётся, а в худшем…

Про худший Широ старался не думать. Он почесал Космо за ухом и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

Ханк был прав; им всем сейчас нужно было собраться вместе и убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. Вероятно, Широ это было даже нужнее остальных.

Ради этого стоило пожертвовать планами.

..::..::..::..

– В нём и правда есть что-то от Кита, – пробормотал Лэнс, баюкая расцарапанную руку под дружный смех Ханка и Пидж. Кот, который категорически отказался идти на руки, прижался к Широ, раздраженно взмахивая хвостом и кидая на собравшихся вокруг людей подозрительные взгляды.

– Животные похожи на своих хозяев, – согласно хмыкнула Пидж, и кот оскорблённо мяукнул, а Космо, разлегшийся у них в ногах и до отвала наевшийся угощений с тарелок, завилял хвостом. Кот посмотрел на него и мяукнул ещё более оскорблённо, чем в первый раз.

– Мы не будем называть кота его именем, – в который раз за вечер повторил Широ и успокаивающе погладил кота. Тот вздрогнул, обернувшись к нему, и прищурился, а затем фыркнул и улегся рядом, подминая под себя передние лапы. 

– Почему нет? По-моему, ему очень подходит, – Аллура хитро улыбнулась и перегнулась через Лэнса, чтобы пощекотать кота под подбородком. Кот попытался отпрянуть, насколько это было возможно, не сдвигаясь с места, и смерил её уничижительным взглядом; Аллура хихикнула и нежно коснулась кончиком пальца его носа. Он смешно скосил глаза и щёлкнул зубами, но набрасываться на неё, как на Лэнса, не стал. 

– Это просто… странно, – Широ прижал его ближе к своей ноге, защищая от чужих любопытных рук (а руки – от острых когтей), и пожал плечами. – Не уверен, что мне было бы приятно, если бы моим именем назвали домашнее животное. Что? – Он напрягся, когда остальные странно переглянулись, и нахмурился, окидывая их настороженным взглядом.

– Почему нет? Это довольно лестно, – улыбнулся Ханк, как ни в чём не бывало, и занялся пустыми тарелками на столе, почему-то избегая смотреть ему в глаза. – Представляешь, кто-то так много думает о тебе, что готов даже назвать кого-то другого в честь тебя! Мне было приятно. Было _бы_. 

– Да, – поддакнул ему Лэнс. – Это же круто ¬– увидеть своего тёзку в животном мире! Это почти как узнать, каким бы ты был животным в другой жизни! Только для этого не нужно умирать и перерождаться, и даже путешествовать по альтернативным реальностям. 

– Ага, – кивнула Пидж и щёлкнула коммуникатором, сохраняя очередную фотографию с жмущимся к Широ котом. – Но в новый зоопарк, пожалуй, лучше не ходи.

Как бы Широ после этого ни старался, более внятного объяснения он так и не добился и только обеспокоенно переглянулся с котом, который, кажется, единственный был на его стороне.

Возможно, в нём действительно было что-то от Кита. Совсем немного, подумал он, почесывая успокоившегося кота под подбородком. Пока остальные отвлеклись на какое-то юмористическое шоу, он расслабился и блаженно прикрыл глаза, вытягивая шею и едва ощутимо мурча; Широ не знал, как на подобное сравнение отреагировал бы Кит, но вынужден был признать, что Ханк был не так уж и неправ.

Хотя настоящему Киту в этот момент он был бы рад больше. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Кит был сейчас здесь, с ними, и так же прижимался бы к нему сбоку – чтобы положил голову ему на плечо и улыбался каждый раз, когда ловил на себе взгляд Широ, больше увлечённого им, чем происходящим на экране. Широ бы никогда в этом не признался, но он завидовал Аллуре и Лэнсу за то, что у них всё это было, а он из-за собственной нерешительности и беспечности мог о подобной близости с Китом только мечтать.

..::..::..::..

Несмотря на то, что кот оказался на изумление понятливым и умным, а возможно и дрессированным, причуд у него хватало на десятерых.

– Чем тебя обычно кормит Кит? – в отчаянье спросил Широ на третий день, переводя взгляд с заметно отощавшего кота на полную миску корма, к которой уже принюхивался Космо. Самому Космо было абсолютно всё равно, что есть, а вот кот упрямо отказывался от любой еды, какую бы Широ ему ни предлагал: ни сухой корм, ни изысканные консервы, которые он сам купил на второй день, кот есть не желал, только презрительно морщил нос и лапой двигал свою миску поближе к Космо. 

Кот жалобно посмотрел на него, переступил передними лапами, словно пытаясь пожать плечами, и кинул тоскливый взгляд в сторону холодильника.

Широ вздохнул и провёл ладонями по лицу. 

– Там нет ничего, что тебе можно, – не слишком уверенно сказал он, но на всякий случай всё же заглянул внутрь. На полках по-прежнему стояло несколько контейнеров с остатками ужина, заботливо приготовленного Ханком, но рагу из смеси земных и инопланетных овощей и острая запеканка, состав которой для Широ оставался тайной, показались ему неподходящей едой для кошек. 

Кот проворно вспрыгнул на стол и мяукнул. 

– Прости, – Широ закрыл холодильник и развел руками. – У меня правда ничего больше нет. Придётся тебе есть свою еду.

Немой укор в немигающем взгляде был почти физически осязаем, и Широ невольно скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от него.

– Хочешь, чтобы я кормил тебя с ложечки?

Кот нервно дёрнул ухом и вжал шею в плечи. Укоризненный взгляд сменился обиженным и несчастным, и Широ стало стыдно.

– Я постараюсь найти что-нибудь в кафетерии, – пообещал он и покачал головой, устремляя взгляд в потолок. – Я оправдываюсь перед котом. Поверить не могу.

Кот фыркнул и слез со стола только после того, как внизу раздался звон проехавшейся по полу пустой миски, когда Космо разделался со второй порцией. 

По крайней мере, Широ почти сразу заметил, что кот решил заморить себя голодом, и пустая миска – не его заслуга. 

Диетическое варёное мясо из столовой особого энтузиазма у него не вызвало, но его он хотя бы съел, и Широ поздравил себя с маленькой победой.

– Значит, ты предпочитаешь человеческую еду, – заметил он, подперев голову кулаком и наблюдая за тем, как кот неловко пытается умыться. Перед тем, как облизать лапу, он каждый раз по полминуты её разглядывал, а затем жмурился и смешно морщил нос – ещё одна удивительная особенность. – Кит вас обоих балует, да?

Кот резко вскинул голову, а Космо, вытянувшийся на полу кухни и следивший за тем, не останется ли что-нибудь в миске после него, дёрнул ухом. Широ слабо улыбнулся; нетрудно было догадаться, что оба питомца скучают по своему хозяину.

Как и он. Он в который раз за вечер посмотрел на коммуникатор, не трудясь на этот раз скрыть разочарования на лице – кроме животных его тут всё равно никто не видел.

– Надеюсь, он скоро вернётся, – рассеянно сказал он, снова открывая диалог с их сообщениями. От того, как с каждым днём увеличивалось число дней в строке последней активности, у него болезненно сжималось что-то в груди. 

Кот негромко мяукнул и запрыгнул на стул напротив него; Широ устало протянул руку и погладил его по ушам, усмехнувшись, когда кот боднул его ладонь головой, напрашиваясь на ласку.

С учётом того, как трепетно кот относился к личному пространству и не переносил попыток взять его на руки, он был удивительно ласковым и тактильным. 

По крайней мере, с Широ.

– Я надеюсь, он не будет против, если я иногда буду вас навещать, – улыбнулся Широ, почесывая его шейку. Кот блаженно зажмурился и замурчал, но почти сразу распахнул глаза и резко замолчал – как и всегда. Широ волновался, что это может быть признаком недомогания, что ему может быть по какой-то причине больно мурчать, но иногда он задремывал на диване, привалившись к нему тёплым боком, и как будто забывал об этом; в этом он, как ни странно, тоже чем-то напоминал Кита. Если бы Кит умел мурчать.

Широ потёр его большим пальцем по щеке, и кот вздрогнул, отпрянув; Широ нахмурился – ему показалось, что он почувствовал за короткой шерстью едва заметное уплотнение, как будто кожа в этом месте была грубее, но приглядеться получше кот ему не позволил – соскочил со стула и быстро убежал под диван.

Пристальный взгляд Космо он почувствовал спиной, и от странного выражения в его гипнотических глазах Широ стало не по себе. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что вы пытаетесь что-то мне сказать, – пробормотал он, передернув плечами. – Надеюсь, это не первый признак сумасшествия. Я не для того пережил войну, собственную смерть и клонирование, чтобы сейчас сходить с ума на ровном месте.

Космо оскалился, как будто усмехаясь, и отвернулся, тряхнув головой.

..::..::..::..

Широ знал, что с его стороны наивно было надеяться избавиться от кошмаров после войны. Со временем их стало меньше, но он сильно сомневался, что они хоть когда-нибудь прекратятся совсем: на смену воспоминаниям о плену у галра приходили воспоминания о сражениях Вольтрона, которые во сне искажались и завершались не в их пользу, а следом за ними шли леденящие душу пустота и безвременье астральной плоскости.

Но он бы предпочёл снова оказаться запертым в сознании Чёрного льва без физической оболочки, чем снова и снова переживать во снах воспоминания, принадлежавшие даже не ему – его телу.

Он редко вспоминал о хорошем – о представлениях или партиях в настольные игры; зато без сражения с Китом в заброшенной лаборатории галра не обходился ни один кошмар.

Арена, металлический запах крови, острая боль, обжигающая правую половину тела, омерзительно влажный бурый песок под ногами и многоликая, многоголосая толпа, скандирующая одно-единственное слово.

_Чемпион, чемпион, чемпион!.._

Солдаты выталкивают на арену очередного противника, Широ стирает пот, застилающий глаза, свет меркнет, а звуки становятся тише; дыхание изо рта вылетает облачком пара и растворяется в звёздах, окружающих их – они парят в невесомости, в вакууме, в безмолвии пространства, у которого нет названия. Он разворачивается и заносит для удара руку, пылающую фиолетовым светом, и видит перед собой Кита.

– Широ, прошу тебя, – его голос надламывается, и он делает к нему шаг, тянется к нему через время и пространство, – Широ…

Широ наносит удар, и Чёрный лев на его глазах падает с неба, безжизненный и потухший.

– _Кит!.._

Громкое встревоженное мяуканье было первым, на что обратил внимание Широ, когда липкие щупальца очередного кошмара слегка отступили. Он сидел в постели, тяжело дыша, и смотрел прямо перед собой, не видя; перед глазами до сих пор стоял день битвы с Сендаком и густой чёрный дым, лениво тянувшийся в небо над Чёрным львом, рухнувшим на остатки Гарнизона.

Кот снова протяжно мяукнул, чередуя жалобное мяуканье с мурлыкающими звуками, и боднул его в плечо, потерся о него боком, привставая на задние лапы. Широ рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

– Я в порядке, – хрипло прошептал он, ссутулившись и обхватывая голову руками. Кот мяукнул и встал мягкими лапами ему на колени, подныривая под руку и заглядывая в лицо; Широ почувствовал, как он коснулся усами его щеки, и против воли улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла нетвёрдой, но здесь ему не перед кем было держать лицо. – Я в порядке, – ещё тише повторил он и влажно усмехнулся, когда кот недоверчиво фыркнул.

Мертвенно бледное лицо Кита с тонкой струйкой крови, стекающей из-под разбитого шлема, незваным призраком возникло в памяти, и он крупно вздрогнул. 

Кот поколебался и вдруг залез к нему на колени, прижимаясь к его груди и настойчиво мурча, словно маленький мотор. 

И снова боднул руку Широ. 

Широ тихо, невесело рассмеялся, но послушно запустил пальцы в густую шерсть, принимая приглашение; до сих пор подобной фамильярности кот себе не позволял, а его спальни и вовсе сторонился как огня – но сейчас его внезапное доверие было как нельзя кстати.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Широ, прижимая его к себе и беззастенчиво пользуясь случаем – он зарылся лицом в теплую шерсть, возвращая себе чувство реальности.

Всё это осталось далеко позади. Галра. Война. Сражения. 

Кит выжил, Кит был жив, с Китом всё было…

Кот тихо мяукнул и лизнул его в щёку шершавым языком, видимо, почувствовав, что Широ снова напрягся, снова задышал рвано и слишком часто.

– С ним всё в порядке, – сквозь зубы процедил Широ, стараясь не слишком сильно прижимать к себе кота – хорошо хоть человеческой рукой, а не альтеанской. Собственный голос звучал далеко и незнакомо, как будто раздавался из-под воды, но размеренное мурчание, которое он скорее ощущал, как вибрацию, чем слышал, позволяло сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, и постепенно ему удалось снова выровнять дыхание. – С ним всё хорошо, – слабо повторил он. – С ним всё хорошо.

Рядом с кроватью тихо хлопнула вспышка телепортации, и Космо положил голову на матрас, ткнувшись мокрым носом ему в ногу и негромко поскуливая. 

– Я тоже в порядке, – пообещал Широ и активировал руку, лежавшую в стороне, чтобы потрепать завилявшего хвостом волка по загривку. – Спасибо, что… присматриваете за мной.

Кот лизнул его руку и привстал, положив передние лапы ему на грудь; Широ улыбнулся и со вздохом откинулся обратно на подушки, глядя в потолок.

Спать больше не хотелось. 

Он взял со стола в другом конце комнаты коммуникатор, машинально продолжая гладить вытянувшегося у него на груди кота; если у него и были какие-то проблемы с мурчанием до этого, то сейчас он о них, похоже, забыл, и мурчал как в последний раз, захлебываясь звуками и утаптывая его передними лапами. 

Новых сообщений ожидаемо не было. Широ всё равно открыл диалог с Китом, прокручивая его вверх и перечитывая их уже заученную наизусть переписку.

– Жалкое зрелище, да? – бесцветно сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Тишина в комнате давила на него, казалось, что в ней затаились остатки кошмара; он и не представлял, насколько присутствие кого-то рядом может помочь. Говорить при слушателях было совсем не то же самое, что говорить в пустоту – даже если его слушатели не могли ответить. 

Широ в который раз подумал о том, как хотел бы, просыпаясь, видеть рядом лицо Кита – в его фантазиях и мечтах не было места кошмарам, которые бы могли его разбудить посреди ночи, но даже не сбрасывая их со счетов он знал, что Кит бы его понял – просто потому, что Кит всегда его понимал. 

– Мне так его не хватает, – неожиданно даже для себя признался он и зажмурился, отбрасывая коммуникатор подальше. Где-то в середине фразы у него предательски дрогнул голос, и Широ сглотнул, шумно вздохнув. – Пожалуйста, пусть с ним всё будет в порядке.

Кот на мгновение замолчал, а затем замурчал громче и ещё настойчивей, чем раньше.

..::..::..::..

– Ваш хозяин, – выпалил Широ, врываясь к себе в комнату спустя две недели и с такой силой хлопая по панели электронного замка, что он хрустнул у него под рукой, – ваш хозяин…

Он хотел как следует вспылить, высказать всё, что думает о Ките, хотя бы в безопасности своего дома, но даже так у него ничего не вышло. Он вздохнул и провёл дрожащими от напряжения ладонями по лицу, как-то разом теряя запал под любопытными взглядами кота и волка.

Очередной разговор с Коливаном подтвердил, что Кит по-прежнему не выходил на связь; не было новостей и от Кролии – что вполне вписывалось в её задание, заверил его Коливан, поскольку никто не ждал от неё вестей ещё по крайней мере фиб, если всё шло по плану.

О том, в чём заключались последние задания Кролии и Кита, он говорить отказался. 

Широ стоило огромного труда разжать пальцы на приборной панели, спасая её от очередного ремонта. 

– Я надеюсь, что ваш хозяин в порядке, – в конце концов сказал он, слегка успокаиваясь и взъерошивая волосы. – Но когда он вернётся, я…

Что именно он сделает с Китом, Широ так и не придумал – мысли замкнуло, как только он представил себе его возвращение, и сердце подскочило к горлу от тоскливого и горького предвкушения того, что могло и не случиться. 

Он представлял себе, как подойдёт к Киту и встряхнёт его за плечи, твёрдо спрашивая, о чём он думал, исчезая без предупреждения.

Или сгребёт в охапку и прижмёт к себе, не давая сказать ни слова, зароется лицом ему в волосы и признается, что скучал. Попросит никогда больше так их не волновать.

Или выпалит прямо в стыковочном ангаре, не обращая внимания на всех остальных…

Широ покусал губы и решительно направился в сторону кухни, на ходу сдирая с себя адмиральский пиджак и небрежно бросая его на кресло. Работы в Гарнизоне хватало, и отчасти он даже был этому рад – она занимала все его мысли в течение дня и не давала отвлечься на проблемы более… личного характера, – но у всякого терпения бывает предел, и его подошло к этой границе опасно близко. Нервное напряжение, не отпускавшее его с тех пор, как исчез Кит, с каждым днём и с каждым отрицательным ответом Коливана только нарастало; Широ был не уверен, поможет ли это ему, но решил, что заслужил выходной – настоящий выходной, без участливой компании других паладинов.

И, возможно, в компании крепкого алкоголя из подаренных как людьми, так и инопланетянами бутылок – традиция дарить по важным поводам спиртное, видимо, простиралась по многим галактикам.

Кот соскочил с дивана и прошёл на кухню вместе с ним, выписывая восьмерки вокруг его ног; Широ слабо улыбнулся, слегка спотыкаясь, и наклонился, чтобы погладить его по спине – тот изогнулся и поймал его руку передними лапами, привставая и заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Я не злюсь на твоего хозяина, – немного мягче сказал Широ, опускаясь на корточки. Кот поколебался и запрыгнул к нему на колени, выгибая спину и прижимаясь к его груди; он тихо усмехнулся и почесал его под подбородком. – Просто… очень переживаю.

Кот замер и тихо мяукнул, разворачиваясь к нему лицом и утыкаясь мордой ему в шею. Широ рассмеялся, когда жесткие усы защекотали кожу, и поднялся на ноги, подхватывая его одной рукой. 

Другая наугад вытащила с полки одну из бутылок и унесла её в гостиную, а затем вернулась за стаканом.

– Коливан говорит, что он был на мирной планете, – вздохнул Широ, возвращаясь вместе с котом в другую комнату и падая на диван. Космо лениво вильнул хвостом и посмотрел на него одним глазом. – Что-то вроде гуманитарной помощи членам коалиции, пострадавшим в ходе войны. И что он благополучно вернулся на базу.

Он налил себе выпить, не переставая гладить притихшего кота, и сделал глоток; незнакомый напиток обжигающей волной прокатился по горлу и тяжело упал в желудок, как бы невзначай напоминая о пропущенном обеде.

Широ провёл ладонью по лицу и откинулся на спинку дивана, поморщившись от боли в затекшем плече.

– Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что он в безопасности, – со вздохом сказал он, отсалютовав Космо стаканом и делая ещё один глоток. – Потому что это единственное, что помогает мне не сойти с ума.

Кот мяукнул и боднул его в грудь, отвлекая его от виляющего хвостом волка. 

Он снова послушно принялся чесать его за ушами.

Когда он поднёс стакан ко рту, в нём оказалось пусто; Широ удивлённо вскинул брови и налил себе ещё. Голова отяжелела, но приятная лёгкость, охватившая всё тело, того стоила.

– Просто… мне не дает покоя, – пробормотал он, лениво болтая переливающуюся на свету радужными красками жидкость в стакане. – Как это… ужасно иронично – то, что он исчез уже после войны. И то, что я так и… Так и не поговорил с ним.

Космо открыл оба глаза и пристально посмотрел на него с пола, не поднимая головы. Широ выдержал его взгляд и расправил плечи, заботливо прижимая к себе кота, чтобы не слишком его потревожить.

– Так и не признался ему в своих чувствах, – выпалил он, упрямо отказываясь моргать первым. – Доволен? Я уточнил. Конкретней некуда.

Космо фыркнул и, кажется, закатил глаза, после чего демонстративно отвернулся и стал дремать дальше.

Зато кот сдавленно мяукнул и выскользнул у него из-под руки.

Широ рассеянно погладил его напоследок, уверенный, что сейчас он уйдёт под диван, но кот замер на самом краю и вдруг съежился, неуверенно оглядываясь назад. 

– Вы решили вывести меня на откровенный разговор? – тоскливо поинтересовался Широ, прекрасно понимая, что никто не тянет его за язык, но не в силах отказаться от такого прекрасного повода выговориться вслух. – Ладно, может, вы и правы, мне… не помешает потренироваться.

Он прикрыл глаза и представил перед собой Кита. 

– Я люблю его, – просто и на удивление ровно сказал Широ, впервые за последние несколько недель ощущая полное умиротворение.

Кот издал странный сдавленный звук и свалился с дивана, огласив гостиную оглушительным треском рвущейся ткани.

Широ распахнул глаза и резко подался вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось, но на первый взгляд с котом всё было в порядке – несколько секунд он просто сидел на месте, вздыбив шерсть и приходя в себя, а затем обшипел залаявшего Космо, плотно прижал уши к голове, кинул на Широ дикий взгляд и привычно скрылся под диваном.

Несмотря на вспоротый диван, Широ рассмеялся. Он провёл пальцами по следам, оставшимся от когтей, и покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться. Возможно, если бы он не пил, ему бы не было так смешно, но сейчас он не мог сдержать ухмылки.

– Неплохая реакция, – шутливо сказал он, наклоняясь ниже и пытаясь заглянуть под диван. Оттуда на него уставились два ярко-жёлтых глаза, в которых испуг мешался с вызовом – вылезать в ближайшее время кот не собирался. – Я не думал, что мы разыгрываем сцену с двумя участниками, иначе бы подготовился. Но надеюсь, что он отреагирует не так… резко.

Он представил себе Кита, сидящего рядом на этом самом диване, представил, как берёт его за руки, заглядывая в глаза, и говорит… 

И как Кит от неожиданности подскакивает и падает на пол.

Широ снова прыснул, прикрывая лицо рукой. 

По сравнению с обычными страхами, сопровождавшими мысли о возможном признании, эта картина была… приятным разнообразием. Хотя бы раз он мог не накручивать себя на тему всего, что могло пойти не так, не думать о том, что Кит отвернётся от него, что это непоправимо разрушит их дружбу. Формально Кит первым признался ему в любви, но Широ до сих пор был не уверен в том, что скрывалось за его словами – и даже если он имел в виду именно то, что услышал Широ, если не поднимал сам этот разговор из-за довлевшей над ними войны… прошло слишком много времени, и его чувства могли измениться с тех пор.

Возможно, он ждал от Широ первого шага, а не дождавшись, решил двигаться дальше. Возможно, Широ слишком долго откладывал это на потом. Возможно, он опоздал.

Он моргнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя вереницу мрачных мыслей. Ещё один глоток обжигающего напитка из бутылки с нечитаемой этикеткой слегка ему в этом помог, но не сильно.

Представлять неловкого и смущённого, но разделявшего его чувства Кита, было куда приятней.

Космо поднялся, потягиваясь передними лапами и широко зевая, и потрусил на кухню, кинув в сторону Широ очередной нечитаемый взгляд.

– Эй, – Широ снова свесился вниз, пытаясь найти под диваном кота. Жёлтые глаза обнаружились на том же самом месте, может, стали даже чуть меньше – казалось, кот забрался как можно дальше, словно Широ когда-то пытался вытащить его оттуда против воли. – Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. Если, конечно, это я тебя напугал.

Настороженность во взгляде сменилась смирением, и он моргнул, а затем, видимо, отвернулся – о том, что он остался под диваном, говорило только едва слышное шуршание. Широ вздохнул и пожал плечами, вытягиваясь на диване и закидывая руки за голову.

Шутки в сторону, но потренироваться ему действительно не мешало, иначе ни о каком откровенном разговоре при следующей встрече не могло быть и речи. Какие бы образы ни подкидывало ему воображение, Широ знал, что наиболее реалистичным вариантом развития событий будет неловкое рукопожатие (может, ещё более неловкие объятья, если он сумеет взять себя в руки), наигранно хмурое выражение лица и в лучшем случае «Я рад, что ты вернулся» вместо приветствия – и всех заранее заготовленных слов. 

– Кит… я рад, что ты вернулся, – на пробу сказал он, уставившись в потолок. – Я… я скучал. 

Вышло надломленно и слишком неуклюже, и Широ поморщился.

– Мне тебя не хватало, – снова попробовал он, и снова слова запутались у него на языке – он заранее чувствовал приливающий к лицу жар, когда вместо этого у него вырвется какая-нибудь неразборчивая белиберда. 

Космо выглянул с кухни, коротко посмотрел на него и исчез во вспышке телепортации. 

– Возвращайся вместе с Китом, – привычно буркнул ему вслед Широ, хотя за всё время, что волк жил с ним, надежда на то, что он послушается, сошла на нет.

Видимо, он просто представлял собой слишком жалкое зрелище. Настолько, что даже космический волк не выдержал.

Широ снова стало смешно.

– Кит, я должен тебе кое в чём признаться, – объявил он траурным голосом. Где-то под диваном завозился кот, и Широ дёрнул уголком рта. – Даже твои домашние животные считают, что я жалок, потому что не могу признаться тебе в своих чувствах.

Прозвучало… на удивление неплохо.

Он покачал головой и невесело рассмеялся.

– По-моему, отличное начало, – поделился он своими мыслями, когда диван рядом с ним едва ощутимо прогнулся под небольшим весом кота. – Что думаешь?

Кот смотрел на него так серьёзно и так тоскливо, что Широ расхотелось знать, что он может думать о его безуспешных попытках выразить свои чувства. Он рассеянно погладил его по ушам, и кот ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, прикрывая глаза.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся, – снова сказал он, растягивая слова. – Мы все волновались?

Кот легонько пихнул его руку, и Широ продолжил его гладить.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся. Кит, нам нужно поговорить.

Кот фыркнул и мотнул головой. Широ вскинул бровь и покосился на него.

– Согласен, звучит не очень. Кит, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать? Наедине? Что думаешь?

Кот одобрительно мурлыкнул и потерся щекой о его большой палец, топорща усы.

– Наедине, – задумчиво повторил Широ. – Я не уверен, что наедине у меня получится лучше, если честно, но… может, устроить свидание? Романтический ужин при свечах?

На этот раз никакой реакции не последовало, и Широ вздохнул. Если подумать, то это была не лучшая идея; всё, чего ему бы хотелось на месте Кита после затянувшейся секретной операции, так это принять горячий душ, закинуть в себя что-нибудь съедобное и отключиться от всего мира на ближайшие пару суток, а не разговаривать по душам.

Хотя мысль о том, чтобы позвать Кита на свидание, всё больше и больше казалась ему привлекательной. Возможно, не сразу – дать ему время прийти в себя, предложить позаботиться о животных ещё какое-то время, чтобы Кит мог спокойно выспаться (от чистого сердца, потому что он к ним привязался и потому что не хотел, чтобы Кит беспокоился об этом после долгого отсутствия, а вовсе не для того, чтобы у него остался удобный повод пригласить Кита к себе). И уже после этого…

После этого он что-нибудь придумает.

Широ сам не заметил, как уснул, прижимая к себе кота.

..::..::..::..

К исходу третьей недели даже непробиваемая невозмутимость Космо утратила для Широ свой успокаивающий эффект. То, что сначала казалось ему довольно веским основанием полагать, что Кит в порядке, теперь только добавляло поводов для беспокойства: он понятия не имел, как должны вести себя космические волки, и предположение о том, что они похожи на земных собак, выглядело всё более нелепым и необоснованным.

Чего стоил один только его пронзительный гипнотический взгляд.

В любом случае, пытаться разобрать, что он думает, было бессмысленно: ни на какие увещевания отвести Широ к Киту Космо не поддавался и старательно делал вид, что не понимает, чего от него хотят. Один раз, когда Широ был на грани отчаянья, он всё же закатил глаза и телепортировал его из одного конца комнаты в другой, после чего щедро облизал ему руку и ещё пару часов ходил за ним, как приклеенный, пока Широ не догадался предложить ему лакомство.

Ему хотелось верить в то, что Космо не бросил бы хозяина, но с каждым днём без новостей от Кита или Кролии эта вера таяла на глазах.

Даже паладинов отсутствие Кита начинало заметно беспокоить. Несмотря на то, что формально после войны необходимости в Вольтроне больше не было, команда остро чувствовала нехватку своего лидера; кроме того, Кит был не последним человеком и в Гарнизоне, и некоторые задачи без него решались гораздо медленней.

Или Широ просто проецировал собственное восприятие на всех.

Вдобавок ко всему, кот, в отличие от Космо, с каждым днём становился всё более беспокойным. Его волнение передавалось и Широ; человеческая склонность всегда верить худшему навевала на него мысли об особой связи между котом и хозяином и о том, что кот чувствовал что-то неладное. 

К сожалению, ни один из них ничего не мог с этим поделать. Дичившийся поначалу кот теперь сам добровольно приходил к нему на кровать каждую ночь, и хотя обычно он сворачивался клубком на другой стороне матраса или на свободной подушке, проснуться среди ночи с ним под боком стало обычным делом. Он будил Широ, когда ему снились кошмары, и помогал снова уснуть, прижимаясь к его груди с размеренным мурчанием; при мысли о том, что в скором времени им так или иначе придётся расстаться – и Широ искренне надеялся, что этот момент наступит как можно скорее, – у него неприятно тянуло под ложечкой.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/00/3wAB5g2C_o.jpg)

До этого он даже не задумывался, насколько ему на самом деле было одиноко.

– Кажется, у меня будет ещё один стимул поскорее объясниться с Китом, – сонно пробормотал Широ как-то ночью, поглаживая по шелковистой шерстке вытянувшегося рядом с ним на боку кота. – Чтобы был повод почаще видеться с его котом.

Кот вскинул голову и уставился на Широ, не мигая – в темноте Широ не смог прочитать выражение его глаз, но то, что после этого кот вывернулся у него из-под руки и соскочил на пол, говорило само за себя: подобного эгоизма и двуличия кот от него явно не ожидал. 

Весь следующий день Широ безуспешно пытался перед ним извиниться, но кот то ли не понимал его, то ли просто решил сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

В начале четвёртой недели Коливан сообщил, что Кролия должна выйти на связь в течение ближайших суток.

– _Неизвестно, сколько времени у неё будет на то, чтобы передать информацию_ , – хмуро предупредил Коливан. 

¬– Как много нужно времени, чтобы ответить «да» или «нет» на вопрос, с ней ли сейчас Кит? – раздраженно огрызнулся Широ, расхаживая из стороны в сторону. На мостике снова было пусто, и ему, наверное, тоже стоило попрощаться, в очередной раз повторив просьбу немедленно связаться с ним, как только у Клинков появятся какие-то новости, и идти к себе – но Широ было категорически не до сна.

Он был готов провести на связи все сутки, если это означало как можно раньше узнать, что скажет Кролия.

Во взгляде Коливана мелькнула тень, и Широ шумно вздохнул. 

Не требовалось большого ума, чтобы понять, о чём он думал. От ответа Кролии зависело… всё; Широ не мог представить, что это могло значить для Клинков, но для него – для него от её ответа зависел весь мир. Его собственная жизнь.

Если она ответит «Нет»…

– _Мы ещё раз проверили каждый его шаг_ , – сказал Коливан вместо ответа. – _Повторили весь его путь на последней миссии, от приземления до обратного взлёта. За ним никто не следил. Никто из местных не желал ему зла. С ним всё в порядке_.

Три с лишним недели полной информационной изоляции, отсутствия новостей и ни намёка на попытку выйти на связь были не слишком-то похожи на «порядок», но Широ прикусил язык прежде, чем с него сорвались колкие слова. Он не единственный переживал – это было видно по уставшему лицу, было отчётливо слышно в грубом голосе, звучавшем ещё менее убедительно, чем в прошлый раз.

– _Постарайся отдохнуть, Широ_ , – Коливан потер переносицу и вздохнул, явно собираясь прервать связь, но Широ неожиданно даже для самого себя ощерился и подался вперёд, перебивая его.

– Я могу отдохнуть потом, когда у меня будут какие-то новости, – холодно сказал он. – Подвешенное состояние не слишком располагает к отдыху, я уверен, ты меня понимаешь. 

– _Это могут быть не те новости, которые мы хотим услышать_ , – в тон ему огрызнулся Коливан. – _Если окажется, что Кролия ничего не знает_ …

– Просто дай мне координаты того места, где он был последний раз. 

– _Мы уже обсуждали это и не будем возвращаться к этому разговору_.

– Чёрт возьми, Коливан! – взорвался Широ, ударив раскрытой ладонью по приборной панели. – Мы только теряем время! Сколько ещё нужно ждать?! Мы и так бездействовали до сих пор!

– _Мы всё проверили_ , – жестко отчеканил Коливан и поджал губы. – _Если Кролия ничего не знает, я передам тебе все данные обо всех последних операциях, в которых был задействован Кит. До этого постарайтесь держать себя в руках, Адмирал. Конец связи_.

К себе в комнату Широ вернулся только под утро, уничтожив в тренировочном зале несколько десятков ботов. 

Новых сообщений на коммуникаторе по-прежнему не было.

..::..::..::..

Одним из приятных бонусов, которыми наградил его постоянно меняющийся Атлас, был широкий иллюминатор в спальне. Широ любил засыпать, глядя на звёзды, когда они были в космосе, а когда корабль стоял на земле, выступая в качестве временного штаба Гарнизона, смотреть, как светлеет рассветное небо.

Первые лучи утреннего солнца неумолимо коснулись затаившейся в углах комнаты темноты, разгоняя глубокие тени, но Широ этого даже не заметил: от яркой подсветки дисплея коммуникатора, который он всю ночь не выпускал из рук, болели глаза, и смена освещения прошла мимо него. 

Кроме времени и уровня заряда на экране ничего не менялось.

Лежавший рядом с ним кот тихо мурлыкнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и Широ моргнул, переводя на него усталый взгляд.

– Что если он не вернётся? – прошептал Широ, наконец блокируя экран и откладывая коммуникатор в сторону, чтобы невесомо погладить кота по голове. Тот снова мурлыкнул, подбираясь ближе к нему, и опустил голову, прижимая его руку к себе. – Я не могу его потерять. Это… это несправедливо. Он столько для меня сделал, столько раз меня спасал, а я даже не могу… 

Широ зажмурился и сглотнул, но комок в горле никуда не делся.

Кот тоскливо мяукнул и доверительно потерся о его ладонь, как будто пытался его поддержать – как будто понимал, что Широ чувствует.

Хотя, возможно, в какой-то степени так оно и было. Широ осторожно подхватил не сопротивляющегося кота альтеанской рукой и прижал к себе, чувствуя, как быстро бьется его сердце и как завибрировали от беззвучного мурчания у него бока.

Последней его мыслью перед тем, как усталость и стресс всё же взяли своё, было то, что у обоих питомцев Кита были совершенно удивительные глаза.

И что в утреннем сумраке глаза у кота вместо жёлтых казались тёмно-синими.

..::..::..::..

Когда пронзительный звук будильника наконец дошёл до сознания Широ, с трудом прорвав плотную пелену неспокойного сна, надрывающийся коммуникатор от вибрации дополз до края тумбочки, и попытка слепо его отключить привела только к тому, что он с грохотом упал на пол и подозрительно быстро затих.

Широ глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился, не спеша открывать глаза. По ощущениям он проспал не больше часа и чувствовал себя теперь совершенно разбитым – возможно, лучше было вообще не ложиться.

Но как бы ему ни хотелось на время забыть обо всем, его ждали дела. 

Он не сразу почувствовал тяжесть чужого веса, придавливающего его к кровати. После резкого пробуждения голова неприятно гудела, и мысли путались, то и дело соскальзывая обратно в сон; открыть глаза казалось непосильной задачей. Широ казалось, что задремавший у него на груди кот был легче, но он мог ошибаться – мир с утра всегда воспринимался по-другому.

Размеренное дыхание, щекотавшее ему шею, было одновременно знакомым и незнакомым; Широ вздохнул и сонно поднял руку, чтобы погладить кота и уговорить отпустить его из кровати – своеобразный утренний ритуал, выработавшийся у них за последние недели.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/d7/uK0lCTgQ_o.jpg)

Текстура шерсти под рукой оказалась настолько непривычной, что сонное оцепенение начало стремительно отступать. Широ машинально зарылся в шерсть пальцами, рассеянно отмечая про себя, что раньше она не была такой длинной, а секунду спустя понял, что ощущает предплечьем обнажённую кожу, и изумлённо распахнул глаза.

Распластавшийся у него на груди человек недовольно застонал, когда он непроизвольно сжал пальцы и случайно потянул его за волосы, и приподнял голову, сонно моргая.

На мгновение Широ забыл, как дышать.

Он боялся, что больше никогда не увидит эти глаза.

Время застыло. Несколько секунд они оба не двигались с места: Кит, встрёпанный и заспанный, приподнявшись на локте и по-прежнему лёжа наполовину на Широ, и Широ, впившийся в него потрясённым взглядом и всё так же сжимающий в кулаке его волосы.

А затем глаза Кита прояснились ото сна и изумлённо расширились, и иллюзия неподвижности лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. В следующее мгновение он со сдавленным воплем отпрянул в сторону, запутавшись в одеяле, и, не рассчитав расстояния, скатился с противоположного края кровати с глухим ударом.

Широ так и остался на месте, слишком шокированный тем, что только что произошло, чтобы что-то предпринять. Лишь когда до него окончательно дошло осознание того, что Кит _здесь_ , он резко сел и уставился на вскочившего на ноги Кита так, словно видел впервые.

Впрочем, наспех неловко обмотанным одним одеялом он и правда видел его впервые.

– Кит, – выдохнул он. – Что?.. Как?.. Когда ты вернулся? 

– Клянусь, я всё могу объяснить, – выпалил Кит, плотнее запахивая одеяло на груди и нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я только…

Он нашёл взглядом стопку одежды, небрежно брошенную накануне на комод, схватил её подмышку, стараясь при этом не выпустить одеяло, и кинулся к ванной. По пути он несколько раз опасно пошатнулся, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, выругался сквозь зубы и захлопнул за собой дверь раньше, чем Широ успел подняться с кровати.

Широ медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и сосчитал про себя до десяти. 

Когда он снова их открыл, одеяла на кровати по-прежнему не было, а из-за закрытой двери в ванную доносился неразборчивый шорох; Широ ещё раз зажмурился и ущипнул себя – ничего не изменилось.

Вышел из ванной Кит гораздо тише, неуверенно держа в руках скомканное одеяло и избегая смотреть на Широ. Его штаны и футболка были Киту велики, и он шёл осторожно, чтобы не запутаться в длинных штанинах; от этого зрелища во рту у Широ пересохло, и он несколько раз сглотнул, стараясь вернуть себе дар речи.

– Кит, ты… ты действительно здесь? – негромко спросил он, не отрывая от Кита взгляда – как будто стоило ему моргнуть, и иллюзия растворится в воздухе, словно призрак. 

Кит вскинул на него взгляд и кивнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Затем запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок, глубоко вздохнул, тихо выругался и кинул одеяло обратно на кровать, присаживаясь на край.

– Я соврал, – сухо признался он и дёрнул уголком рта, когда Широ только непонимающе вскинул брови в ответ. – Я понятия не имею, как это всё объяснить.

Он посмотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, и хмыкнул. Пошевелил пальцами, разглядывая их так пристально, словно никогда раньше не видел.

Все слова, которые Широ надеялся сказать ему при встрече, застряли у него в горле, и вместо них вырвался только нечленораздельный звук. Кит кинул на него короткий взгляд из-под чёлки, и Широ сделал вид, что закашлялся, пересаживаясь поудобнее.

Ему всё ещё не верилось, что Кит и правда был здесь. Только вчера, во время разговора с Коливаном, он почти потерял надежду на его благополучное возвращение, а теперь – теперь он был здесь, он был _у Широ в спальне_ , и – в его одежде.

– Космо, – начал было он, и Кит виновато поморщился, замотав головой и смущенно потирая шею.

– Нет, я… это не он. 

Сердце у Широ подпрыгнуло к горлу. От мысли, что Кит сам, добровольно и по собственному желанию, пришёл ночью к нему в спальню и забрался к нему в постель, закружилась голова; всё это никак не складывалось в общую картину, и он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. 

– Кит, – дипломатично сказал он. – Я… рад, что ты вернулся.

То, что само по себе звучало более чем уместно, в тишине спальни прозвучало совершенно абсурдно, и по тому, как на мгновение расширились глаза Кита, Широ понял, что как бы он ни готовился к этому моменту и сколько бы ни репетировал – он всё равно облажался.

Он застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Широ, – мягко позвал его Кит и нерешительно, почти невесомо коснулся его руки – но этого было достаточно, чтобы Широ тут же уронил руки и снова встретился с ним взглядом.

Он не ожидал того, что Кит окажется настолько близко. 

Кажется, Кит тоже смутился, потому что тут же отпрянул и закусил губу, одергивая сползающую с плеча футболку.

– Я… вроде как никуда не уходил, – глухо сказал он, буравя взглядом подушку у Широ за спиной.

– Что?..

– Алхимики, – выплюнул Кит так, словно это было ругательство и словно оно что-то объясняло. Взгляд, которым он при этом наградил Широ, подсказывал, что так и должно было быть. – Никогда не связывайся с алхимиками.

Широ моргнул. Кит остался на месте, но он всё же подозрительно сощурился и ещё раз попробовал себя ущипнуть, на этот раз альтеанской рукой, чтобы наверняка – но Кит заметил и подался вперёд, на этот раз уверенней положив руку ему на запястье и покачав головой.

– Это не сон, – вздохнул он. – Я обещаю, Широ. Я действительно здесь.

– Но… как? – Кит не убрал руку, и Широ почувствовал, как от его прикосновения по телу волнами разливается жар – даже несмотря на то, что его рука была никак не соединена с телом и не обладала восприимчивостью в той же мере, что и человеческая. 

Кит стиснул зубы и уставился в точку где-то у него над плечом. Проступивший на острых скулах жаркий румянец не укрылся от Широ, и ему захотелось прикоснуться к нему губами – настолько, что этот образ вытеснил из головы все остальные мысли, и он не сразу понял, что Кит говорит.

– На последней миссии я помогал мирным жителям покинуть разрушенный город. Ничего необычного и ничего особенного, но… нужно было перевезти на новое место то, что осталось от алхимической лаборатории. 

Он сморщил нос и прочистил горло, коротко посмотрел на Широ и тут же снова отвёл взгляд, почему-то покраснев ещё гуще.

– До нападения галра они ставили в ней какой-то эксперимент, который так и не довели до конца, и что-то… видимо, что-то пошло не так. Я даже не назову это взрывом, – он с напускным безразличием пожал плечами, – так, что-то лопнуло, когда мы переносили оборудование. Нас даже не забрызгало.

Широ медленно кивнул, по-прежнему не понимая, к чему ведёт Кит, но стараясь не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли.

Кит опустил голову ниже и глубоко вздохнул.

– Мне сказали, что там работали над… трансформацией, трансмутацией – я точно не помню, честно, я не особо слушал. Что-то про превращение одной сущности в другую. Понятия не имею, как это должно работать, возможно, Аллура объяснит, но…

Он отодвинулся и обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь стать как можно меньше.

Паззл стал понемногу складываться. Широ шумно вздохнул, не до конца веря в собственную догадку.

– Это было в последний день, – сказал Кит, кусая губы. – Наверное, я что-то тогда всё-таки вдохнул – сначала всё было в порядке, но когда я вернулся на Базу, мне стало… нехорошо. А потом я проснулся, и… ну, достаточно сказать, что эксперимент у них всё-таки удался. Наверное. Я не знаю, что должно было произойти, но как по мне, так превращение… в кота… вполне можно считать успешной трансформацией.

Превращение в кота.

Если совсем недавно Широ больше всего боялся, что происходящее окажется сном, то теперь он мечтал проснуться.

– В кота, – севшим голосом повторил он, и Кит кивнул. – _В кота_. Ты… ты всё это время…

– Был здесь, – подтвердил Кит и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Широ выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. – Прости?..

Широ никогда в жизни ещё не испытывал столь острого желания провалиться под землю. Впрочем, поскольку это осуществить могло оказаться проблематично, он готов был пойти на компромисс и выбросить себя в открытый космос.

– За что ты извиняешься? – пробормотал он, не убирая руки от лица. – Кит… Я…

– За то, что заставил тебя волноваться. За то, что не смог дать этого понять. За то, что пользовался твоей добротой и… подслушивал.

Всё, что Широ, не стесняясь, говорил при животных – вернее, при Космо и Ките. Всё, чем он делился вслух, думая, что его никто не слышит.

Всё, что он репетировал для встречи с Китом.

Кит всё это слышал. Каждое слово.

Широ рухнул на спину, нашарил над собой подушку и накрыл ей лицо.

– Широ, мне действительно жаль, – торопливо заговорил Кит, но запнулся, как только Широ истерично рассмеялся.

– Я хотел позвать тебя на свидание, Кит, – глухо сказал он, не решаясь убрать подушку. – Я хотел сделать всё _правильно_. Я _репетировал_!

Кит не ответил, и Широ с трудом проглотил горечь в горле. 

– Это я должен извиняться, – пробормотал он. – Я… не хотел всё это так вываливать на тебя, когда ты даже… 

– Широ, – его голос раздался гораздо ближе, чем раньше, и Широ вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кит вытащил подушку у него из рук и отбросил в сторону; на этот раз он сидел совсем близко, почти нависая над ним, и улыбался.

Улыбался.

– Когда я даже не мог ответить? – сухо поинтересовался он. Широ молча кивнул, и Кит закатил глаза, вытягиваясь рядом с ним и нерешительно касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев. – Мне кажется, ты всё это время представлял себе не тот ответ. 

Очевидно, Кит представлял его себе иначе, что и поспешил наглядно продемонстрировать.

– Ты опаздываешь на собрание офицеров, – прошептал он спустя какое-то время, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Он был гораздо больше кота, но Широ решительно отказывался выпускать его из рук, особенно после того, как узнал, что Кит и в человеческой форме умеет мурчать – особенность галра, строго пояснил Кит, а не побочный эффект. После чего ещё несколько секунд переваривал сказанное и в конце концов со смехом спрятал лицо у Широ на груди, признаваясь, что хоть это и правда, но он хотел сказать наоборот.

Широ не возражал. Мурчащий Кит был ещё лучше мурчащего кота. 

– К чёрту собрание, – прошептал Широ, снова целуя его в уголок губ. Какая-то часть его всё ещё боялась, что это иллюзия, но он по собственному опыту знал, что порой действительность даёт фору даже самому бурному воображению, и что придумать подобное сам он бы просто не смог.

– Ты всё равно пойдёшь на него, – Кит со смехом отпихнул его от себя и провёл рукой по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь привести их в порядок. – Я просто спасаю тебя от необходимости придумывать оправдание для опоздания. А мне надо связаться с Коливаном. 

Широ знал, что он прав, и что теперь ещё многое предстояло уладить и обсудить, но делиться Китом с остальными так быстро был не готов. Кит только что вернулся к нему, они только что открыли новую страницу в своих отношениях – да что там, в своих жизнях, и облегчение от того, что всё так разрешилось, кружило голову. Расставаться с этим чувством не хотелось.

– Ещё немного, – он крепче обнял Кита, покрывая его лицо поцелуями – всё, о чём он мог только мечтать, в одночасье стало реальностью, и хотя Кит продолжал возражать, он улыбался и обнимал его за шею, лениво отвечая на все поцелуи и перебирая короткие волосы у него на затылке. 

– Я обещаю, я никуда не денусь, – сказал он, когда Широ всё же неохотно признал, что ему и правда не стоило пропускать собрание. – Я постараюсь со всем разобраться, а вечером ты должен мне свидание.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к фанфику "Второй шанс на первое впечатление"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884684) by [Morikvendi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikvendi/pseuds/Morikvendi)




End file.
